Last Christmas
by Kyary-Chan13
Summary: "Ésta historia participa en el Reto de Diciembre Una canción de Navidad". La navidad para Sakura ha pasado de ser de sus celebraciones favoritas a la más desagradable desde la última navidad, pero no sabía que el destino haría que esta fuera la mejor


**"Ésta historia participa en el Reto de Diciembre Una canción de Navidad". **

**Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen son propiedad de CLAMP**

* * *

**Last Christmas**

* * *

Last Christmas  
I gave you my heart  
but the very next day you gave it away.  
This year,  
to save me from tears,  
I'll give it to someone special.

Iba caminando tranquilamente, escuchando música, cuando de repente sonó esa canción, no la odiaba de hecho si lo hiciera ni siquiera la tendría en mi iPod, pero tampoco era de mis favoritas, escucharla solo me traía recuerdos que era mejor olvidar, pero de todas maneras, a cualquier lugar que mirara me lo recordaría, ¿por qué? Era porque simple y sencillamente era navidad, aquella fecha la cual me desagradaba desde hace un año, de ser mi festividad favorita pasó a ser la más desagradable para mi Sakura Kinomoto.

Pero se preguntaran porque ha esta chica le desagrada la navidad, bueno déjenme explicarles, lo sucedido hace un año.

**_Flashback _**

_Era el último día de clases antes de las vacaciones de invierno, tenía decidido confesarle mis sentimientos al chico que me gustaba Ren Shibata, el cual iba en un salón distinto al mío, pensaba que yo le gustaba puesto que cuando, lo veía siempre me saludaba con una cálida sonrisa y algunas veces me abrazaba, se portaba cariñoso conmigo, yo imagine que sería porque le gustaba, así que lo tenía planeado, ese día le diría mis sentimientos._

_—Oye Ren, podrías acompañarme al parque pingüino—le dijo tratando de controlar el sonrojo de mis mejillas_

_—Claro Sakura_

_Platicamos hasta llegar al parque, me sentía muy nerviosa, solo pensaba en que ojala no me rechace. _

_—Bueno, Ren quiero decirte que desde algún tiempo t-tú me g-gustas—listo por fin lo dije, sentí un peso levantarse de mis hombros._

_—Oh, vaya no me lo esperaba, Sakura, no sé qué decirte— me dijo mirándome a los ojos, estaba algo serio, de seguro me rechazaría, sentía que de un momento a otro empezaría a llorar, así que simplemente sonríe, sin importancia —No te preocupes Ren, de seguro esto te tomo por sorpresa— estaba a punto de darme la vuelta para irme a casa, cuando el me tomo por la mano, atrayéndome en un abrazo—Dame hasta mañana para pensarlo si— murmuro cerca de mi oído._

_Y cayendo, en su encanto le devolví el abrazo—No te preocupes—le dije, estuvimos un rato abrazados, hasta que él lo rompió, diciendo que era tarde._

_—Te parece bien si nos vemos mañana aquí en el parque pingüino a las 4:00—_

_—Claro—le respondí con una gran sonrisa._

_Todo el camino a casa me fui pensando en que de seguro mañana me diría que sí y estaríamos juntos, pero después, caí en la cuenta de que ese día era navidad, así que, me fije en las tiendas para ver qué cosa le podría dar a Ren, tendría que ser algo no muy costoso, ya que había gastado mi dinero en los regalos para mi familia. Creía que había pasado poco tiempo cuando de repente me di cuenta de que estaba nevando, así que pensé que había encontrado el regalo ideal._

_Casi no había dormido en toda la noche, en mi mente podía imaginar lo que sucedería Ren me diría que yo también le gusto y ambos nos reuniríamos en un cálido abrazo disfrutando la magia de la navidad._

_Estaba tan ansiosa que llegue media hora antes, ya que mi costumbre era llegar siempre tarde a cualquier lugar que fuera, tenía el regalo de Ren dentro de mi bolso, esperaba que la agradara la bufanda que le compre sería algo muy útil debido al frio que hacía._

_Espere ansiosamente su llegada, cuando me fije en mi celular eran las 4:15 tal ves se le había hecho tarde, pero después el tiempo avanzo ya no eran las 4:15, eran las 4:45 y después 5:30, luego 6:20, hasta que dieron las 8:00, no creo que se retrasara por cuatro horas, no, definitivamente me había dejado plantada en navidad, casi no sentía mis manos debido al frio, y lo peor es que estaba empezando a nevar nuevamente, tenía tantas ganas de llorar, pero no podía, me sentía patética, que tonta fui al creer que a aquel chico le gustaba._

_Días después al ir por la calle, lo vi, no iba solo iba agarrado de la mano con Megumi Igarashi, ese mismo día me entere de que eran novios, Ren se le declaro en navidad, el mismo día en el que yo lo espere por más de una hora, desde ese día la navidad se convirtió en una fecha desagradable para mí._

* * *

Tan ensimismada estaba que no me di cuenta de cuando llegue al centro comercial, había quedado de encontrarme con mi amiga Tomoyoella había estado insistiendo en que debería dejar de deprimirme y salir a distraerme, pero la verdad es que yo preferiría estar en casa leyendo un buen libro, acurrucada en el sillón, a tener que salir al frio. Pero supongo que estar un rato con ella no me haría mal.

—Hola Sakura— dijo alegremente mi amiga

—Siento haberte hecho esperar Tomoyo

—No te preocupes, llegue apenas — dijo sonriendo — Te parece bien si vamos a ver ropa

—Claro, no hay problema— mentí, la verdad es que ir de compras con Tomoyo significaba, que me obligaría a probarme montones de ropa, lo cual para mi estado de ánimo actual, era algo horrible, pero todo es para que Tomoyo sea feliz

—Oh Sakurita se te ve divino ese vestido, debes llevártelo

—No crees que esta algo corto—pregunte, la verdad es que era un vestido muy bonito, pero me llegaba por encima de la rodilla

—Está bien, llévatelo — insistió Tomoyo

—Ok, oye crees que podríamos ir por algo de comer, muero de hambre

—Sí, lo mismo te iba a proponer—dijo sonrientemente

Después de pagar fuimos a una cafetería que estaba en el centro comercial, cuando entramos vimos a unas compañeras de nuestro salón.

—Sakura, Tomoyo vengan con nosotros, chicas— saludo animadamente Rika, junto con Chiharu, y Naoko

—Hola, que tal han estado

—Bien Chiharu y tú—dije respondiendo a su pregunta

—Algo ocupada, ya sabes por la navidad, pero no me quejo

Después de comer seguimos charlando, sobre lo que hicimos en navidad, y que planeábamos hacer en año nuevo, cuando de repente llego Eriol, el novio de Tomoyo junto a Yamasaki el novio de Chiharu y otro chico el cual nunca había visto antes, era alto tenía el cabello castaña y ojos color ámbar.

Eriol y Yamasaki saludaron a sus novias, pero ambos traían consigo una pequeña rama de alguna planta que desconocía, la pusieran encima de ellos y lentamente se acercaron a sus novias para besarlas en los labios, al final Naoko pregunto que era esa planta

—Es muérdago—respondió Eriol—Como dice la tradición, es costumbre colgar una rama de muérdago del techo o en el marco de la puerta de la entrada. Cada vez que dos personas se encuentran bajo el muérdago se supone que deben besarse y escoger un fruto de las ramas. —siguió explicando Eriol

—Este viejo gesto aparentemente raro, se supone que representa las amistades largas y duraderas, fertilidad y buena suerte en futuros matrimonios. La gente usualmente lo olvida pero una vez todos los frutos han sido removidos, ya no se debe seguir con los besos bajo el muérdago. — interrumpió Yamasaki

—Que descortés de mi parte les presento a mi primo Shaoran, viene de Hong Kong—explico Eriol, el aludido solo asintió con la cabeza con aire despreocupado, para ser primos pareciera que no tenían mucho en común, pero no sé porque él se me hacía conocido de alguna parte, pero no podía recordar de donde, supongo que me le quede viendo mucho tiempo porque empezó a mirarme fijamente con sus ojos ámbar, así que desvié la mirada, genial ahora pensaría que soy una acosadora.

—Bien por qué no vamos al karaoke a divertirnos chicos— propuso Rika

A todos les agrado la idea así que pagamos y fuimos al karaoke, por fortuna había poca gente, tenía pensado no cantar, pero Tomoyo y los demás insistieron al final hice un dueto con Tomoyo, al terminar cada quien tomo su camino, Tomoyo se fue con Eriol, Chiharu con Yamasaki, Rika con Naoko, solo quedamos Shaoran y yo estaba por irme, cuando de repente el me llamo

—Oye Kinomoto, se te olvida esto dijo cargando una de las bolsas de las compras que hice con Tomoyo

—Gracias Li—dije mientras me acercaba a tomarla cuando casi la tenía en la mano Shaoran la aparto de mí —Te ayudare a llevarla, pero a cambio llámame Shaoran—dijo sonriéndome

—Está bien, pero dime Sakura

En el trayecto, platicamos, me entere de que tenía 4 hermanas, dos de ellas ya estaban casadas y una estaba esperando su primer bebe

—Yo solo tengo un hermano, pero por ahora vive en Tokio, con su prometida— aclare— oye esta es la primera vez que vienes a Tomoeda, Shaoran—le pregunte ya que sentía como si no fuera la primera vez que lo veía

—Bueno hace un año, vine con una prima a visitar a Eriol, porque la pregunta— menciono observándome con sus brillantes ojos

—Curiosidad, es que siento como si no fuera la primera vez que te veo

Estábamos caminando por el parque pingüino, cuando de pronto vi a alguien muy conocido, era Ren venia abrazando a Megumi, después del incidente de hace un año, no los había vuelto a ver, reían animadamente, cuando pasaron cerca de mí, Megumi, choco su brazo conmigo, no pidió disculpas lo cual agradecí, internamente, pero de repente la escuche decir —Esa es la chica que se te declaro hace un año, la pobre te estuvo esperando como tonta Ren, fuiste muy cruel, en dejarla plantada—y después de eso se comenzaron a reír fuertemente.

En ese momento solo tenía ganas de correr a mi casa encerrarme en mi cuarto y acurrucarme en mi cama, pensé que ya lo había superado, pero todavía me dolía recordar lo sucedido, había preferido que me rechazara a que me dejara plantada como una tonta, tenía ganas de llorar, cuando de repente sentí que Shaoran me abrazaba fuertemente.

—No estés triste el no vale la pena Sakura—dijo mientras me abrazaba— Sabes hace un año pase por este parque, y vi a una hermosa chica sentada en una banca, parecía que esperaba a alguien así que no quise molestarla y seguí mi camino, pero cuando volví a pasar ella ahí seguía, entonces, me fije que su mirada reflejaba tristeza, y quise acercarme a ver que le pasaba, pero cuando lo hice ella, inesperadamente se levantó y corrió, no la volví a ver hasta el día de hoy, y me prometí que haría todo lo posible por verla feliz.

Definitivamente estaba sin palabras, lo que Shaoran me había dicho de alguna manera me hizo sentir mejor, ya no tenía ganas de llorar, así que lentamente rompí el abrazo y lo mire a los ojos, no mentía, la cual me hizo formar una gran y sincera sonrisa.

Lentamente saco de la bolsa de su chamarra una rama de muérdago y la situó sobre nosotros.

—Espero no te moleste seguir la tradición— dijo acercando su rostro al mío

—Para nada— dije cortando la distancia entre nosotros, uniendo nuestros labios en un dulce beso, al final la navidad no resulto ser tan mala para mí, tal vez y se convierta en mi celebración favorita.

**FIN**

* * *

Antes que nada ¡Feliz Navidad!, espero y se la hayan pasado muy bien con todos sus familiares y amigos (puede que este mensaje lo hayan recibido algo tarde pero la intención es lo que cuenta XD). Por fin subí este One-Shot pensé que no lo terminaría el día de hoy, pero después de tres intentos me quedo, tal vez no como deseaba pero me gusto el resultado final. Ya saben alguna crítica o comentario lo pueden dejar en un review. C:

P.D La canción del principio es la de Last Christmas, hay muchas versiones pero la que yo escuche mientras escribía esto es la de Glee

Saludos y felices fiestas :)


End file.
